


Never Lie To Me

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Ino lies to Sasuke. Sasuke don't likes that even a little.





	Never Lie To Me

Ino couldn't be more happy. Sasuke and her were dating, he was the sweetest gentleman she ever knew (or maybe that was her mind overreacting to the minimal standards of decency that Sasuke obeyed) and now, after the fourth date, he invited her to his room. She knew her parents didn't care if she came late or even only arrived at the next day, so she really wanted to enjoy that moment.

But when topics finally changed from ninja training, to her bra, that she remembered there was something about her that Sasuke needed to know, at least in her mind. They were both at underwear level and Sasuke was just about to take off her bra when she talked.

"Sasuke, before we begin, I want to tell you I'm not a virgin anymore".

Sasuke didn't seem to care a lot, but still a torturing question, at least to Ino, came out of his mouth.

"How?"

She tried to throw the bullet back, expecting his usual secrecy to help her in keeping her secret where should belong, below the ground.

"Ahn, are you a virgin Sasuke?"

"No."

Ino laughed out of nervousness. There was a spark of a feeling of betrayal running through her body during these seconds of nervous laughter, but she quickly rationalized that not only she should expect Sasuke to not be a virgin, she didn't keep herself to him too.

"Oh, of course no. So, can you tell me how you lost your virginity after I tell you how I lost mine?"

She expected a negative answer, but then Sasuke nonchalantly began his story, apparently forgetting or even ignoring she suggested herself to go first.

"Ok. Well, one day...I saw a woman on the side of a road being being gangbanged one time. She was being penetrated on all holes. Mouth, anus, vagina. Some guys involved their dicks with her soft hair, or grabbed her hands to rub their cocks. Some were so desperate as rub their dicks against her feet. When one ended, soon another took her place. It didn't matter if it was forced, she came several times. Her moans become lower and lower as it went on, as she understood that resistance was futile. She became a broken doll. Finally, the leader of the group ordered that the dick in her mouth was taken off and asked if she wanted more liquid inside her body. She said 'yes'. When she said yes, they dropped her on a river to die. I saved her there, and she opened her legs to me as reward. And that's how I lost my virginity.

The last time I saw her, she was walking slowly on the opposite direction of the village she was born. Nobody would believe she was raped by her own father, uncles, her brother and neighbors. She would be labelled a whore. I don't know anything else. Maybe she really became a whore. Maybe she changed her appearance. Maybe she married the first guy she met and tried to forget the past. Maybe she turned into a movie actress, sucking cock to get better first tell me yours. I'm sure it was Shikamaru anyway. I mean, I'm sure it was easy, even if you had to do all the work."

Ino's jaw was open. She didn't expect Sasuke's story to be all that graphic, and actually the part where he had sex was the one described with less detail!

"Well, then, how you lost your virginity?"

Ino almost wanted to stab herself for not stopping him before he began now. She hated herself for unconsciously following that little rule that tells you to not interrupt people before they're done, specially your husband. Well, Sasuke wasn't her "husband" yet, but she wanted him to be.

"Well, it was with Asuma-sensei actually. He told me I had to be mature and do more mature missions if I wanted to grow to be a jounin. He told me there was a difference between being a tease and a seductive woman, and that sometimes I would have to stand the ugliest guys flirting with me during infiltrations. I confessed to him I was virgin after that and well, he decided to..you know"

Ino began to make hand gestures that Sasuke, confused, tried to decifrate.

He looked then to her directly in her eyes.

"Ino, have you ever thought that maybe Asuma used that as a excuse to have sex with you?"

Ino smiled on the inside. At least, she thought, he don't would know everything.

"Look Sasuke, that's ridiculous. Asuma-sensei was one of the nicest people I know, If I had to learn things by seeing a naked man's body, it don't would be for the best if it was him for the first time?"

"I thought you were a medical ninja. You see a lot of bodies. "

"There's a difference between healing and developing immunity to disgust."

A spark ignited on Sasuke's mind.

_That's exactly what medical ninjas must get rid of, a sense of disgust._

A cold silence between the two lasted for almost twenty seconds, until Sasuke finally opened his mouth again.

"Maybe I'm wrong."

"Uhum-hum."

"Maybe _you_ invented the excuse that lead to sex. Maybe you Ino wanted to have sex with him despite knowing he was with Kurenai, and played the innocent card. And maybe you're inventing a story now about him kind of forcing you into sex because there's no way he can answer now, and your defensive attitude one minute ago wasn't you defending your sensei, but trying to trick me into believing Asuma coerced you into it by trying to badly negate it".

Ino began to sweat from the head.

"It's true right, you're a horny bitch. C'mon Ino, confess it"

She tried in vain to negate it.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He punched Ino on the stomach.

"Say it."

Ino remained immobile, even if her face showed clear signals of pain.

"Bitch!"

SLAP!

"Whore!"

SLAP!

"Cunt!"

SLAP!

"Slut!"

SLAP!

"Stop Sasuke please! I don't want things to end like this!"

Sasuke smiled, and unlike she expected, Ino wasn't happy with that smile.

"Nothing is ending Ino."

Quickly and with force Sasuke ripped Ino's panties and bra and bite her breasts, make the blonde scream in pain.

"No no no no Sasuke pleas AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Both Sasuke and Ino were sweating profusely. Cum was leaking out of her pussy. Sasuke decided to lie on the other side of the bed, tired of what he had done. And then he complained.

"Godammit, why I did this? I hate you so much right now, I don't want to have children with you. You lied to me. Just tell me the goddamn truth."

"You, you want the truth?"

"Yes, I do. I want the truth now because soon you will be pregnant".

"It was part pity, part just me being a horny bitch."

"Pity? Are you kidding me? If you have told me that Choji took your virginity, I would believe in pity."

"Some girls like Chouji..."

"Some girls also don't run away when a guy slaps them in the face. Four times. I think the term for both of these situations is masochism, and isn't normal."

"He was having problems with Kurenai, saying he didn't want children but she wanted so much..."

"She was already pregnant. That's what a woman says when she didn't use birth control and gets pregnant."

"You know that much about girls?"

"Kakashi told me that once one day when Sakura was very dizzy...And she was constantly calling Naruto a crybaby for complaining about a mission."

Ino laughed a lot about that.

"Hahahahaha!"

She then continued her story.

"Well, and I was horny, ok? Girls get horny. Even more for a teacher. Everyone gets a crush for a teacher sometimes and..."

Sasuke interrupted her.

"I can't see Sakura falling for Kakashi ever."

That angered Ino. Still, she tried to connect to Sasuke, even if that was by insulting her teacher, in a certain way.

"He's dead. You don't have anything to fear." said Ino, putting her left hand on top of Sasuke's right one.

"You lied to me. I have everything else to fear." said Sasuke, raising his hand and scratching his forehead.

"Then why you don't give me back my clothes and money for the underwear you destroyed?"

Ino was about to jump out of the bed when something pulled her hand back.

"Just. Stay."


End file.
